Lord of the Allosaurs
Lord of the Allosaurs, also known by his nickname, LOTA, or formerly Crispy Smith, is a contributor who arrived on Topix in the summer of 2009. Originally a troll, he soon changed his ways and today is a contributor and one of the senior users. He is most notable for his love of animals, and civil, scientific views. Origins LOTA joined Youtube under the name "Crispy Smith" in 2006. He mainly uploaded space, animal, and dinosaur videos, and most of the comments he recieved were praise. One of the first friends he made, MetaKnightsKirby (known on the PE as Spinodontosaurus), made constructive criticism and helped him post more accurate views. Fanboys, however, would eventually come across Crispy Smith's videos. He tried to convince them with civil, scientific arguements, only to be blasted with insults. As a result, Crispy Smith would delete many of his videos and leave Youtube for a time. Arrival Crispy Smith arrived on Topix in June 2009. He tried to make Spinosaurus, Giganotosaurus, and Carcharodontosaurus sound unbeatable. He engaged in a long flame war with the user, PaudieN1. The two clashed with Crispy Smith having the upper hand, until Spino vs Rex XL talked to him politely and convinced him to change his ways. He became a valuable contributor and joined Topix against the dominant troll at the time, Evan. Around the time of the first Topix War, a man died of burns in Crispy Smith's town. To keep from disrespecting this man, Crispy Smith changed his username to Lord of the Allosaurs. The Dark Ages LOTA posted his scientific views on Topix and rose in popularity among the users at a steady rate. At first, a few users did not trust him, such as Stygimoloch, who remained wary of the former troll, but over a period of a few weeks of continuous contributing from LOTA, Stygimoloch and other cautious users began to trust LOTA. LOTA and Paudie retained a minor dislike of one another because of their differing views, but in time this too passed. LOTA continued to contribute, until the time of the First Topix War, in which he took part. Along with Paudie, Spinosaur King, Spinodontosaurus, and others, he engaged in a flame war with Ohyeah Spinogiganotosaurus. They were very evenly matched, though Ohyeah was arguably superior to LOTA in the war due to his persistance. The turning point in the war, however, occured when Ohyeah realized the error of his ways and decided to join the Topix community. With his assistant gone, Giganotosaurus Fan, the main Topix troll at the time, lost the war and began another strategy of impersonating Spinosaur King. Many users, like PaudieN1, Predator X, and others believed that Spinosaur King was Giganotosaurus Fan. LOTA, Spinodon, Ohyeah, and a few others, however, claimed to be neutral, although they too became cautious of Spinosaur King. Following the defeat of the trolls, the community decided to bring the contributors together permanently, under the Topix Dinosaur Forum Council. Founded and led by Spinosaur King, the council kept contributors together and most trolls away. Under the council, LOTA eagerly resumed his normal contributing. This peace, however, was just the eye of the storm, and within days Giganotosaurus Fan returned and continued to troll. This time, however, he was ignored by all contributors, and discussions carried on as normal. LOTA created his first, successful thread, "Carcharodontosaurus vs. others", which became a hit among the community. LOTA enjoyed discussing with other users, reading articles and papers posted by them, and simply hanging out with his newfound friends. He also signed up for an account on Wikipedia. At first, his edits were mischevious, but he soon came to his senses and began to make constructive edits. Meanwhile, Giganotosaurus Fan continued to troll, more and more fiercely, with vicious, obscene insults, which began to drive a few junior users away. This came to the attention of the Topix Moderators, who hastily banned Giganotosaurus Fan, much to the relief of the contributors. Normal discussions resumed, but within a matter of hours, Giganotosaurus Fan, using an anonymous proxy, got around his ban and continued to troll. Senior users fled the forum in terror, including a friend of LOTA's, Spinodontosaurus, who's departure enraged the remaining users. In order to avenge Spinodontosaurus, Spinosaur King started Topix War II, in an attempt to get rid of Giganotosaurus Fan once and for all. Nearly the entire community joined in, including LOTA. Unfortunately, Giganotosaurus Fan had assistance: an Ethan Dino clone named Mike Anderson. Giganotosaurus Fan signed up on Wikipedia, vandalized articles, and posted invitations for more trolls to come to Topix. Some, like Pincus Shain, did. LOTA, Spino King, and Spinodon reported Giganotosaurus Fan to Wikipedia, who banned him. Topix War II continued, resulting in the destruction of the forum. Giganotosaurus Fan was finally exiled, but his executive, Pincus Shain, continued in his place, destroying the forum. To prevent the destruction of the community, Stygimoloch came up with an ingenius plan... Exile from Topix Stygimoloch created a new forum, Paleo Insanity, which trolls could not go to. LOTA was at first unaware of this, and instead retreated back to youtube. When Topix War III began, LOTA returned and took part, but was chased off by Pincus Shain. It was then that he learned of the existence of Paleo Insanity, and he fled to it. Paleo Insanity was in its peak, and many of the users contributed. The forum was much like Topix in its golden age, with the users running the site and keeping all trolls out. Then, LOTA left the forum for a few days, and when he returned, Spinosaur King had claimed Pincus Shain had trolled the forum, and that the troll threads had been deleted. However, Pincus Shain denied trolling the forum. Utterly baffled, LOTA retreated from the forums for a few more days, along with some other users such as Ohyeah. LOTA claimed that he would most likely be leaving Topix forever. However, about a week later, LOTA returned to see how Topix was getting on. By pure chance, he returned almost at the exact time that Spinosaur King announced of the creation of Prehistopia, and a curious LOTA decided to make a brief visit to the forum to see what it was like. Other users, such as Spinodontosaurus and Ohyeah, came too, and after some investigation of the forum and threads, LOTA decided to leave Topix, and stay on Prehistopia. From Prehistopia to Imperial Palace Ohyeah, and LOTA were granted moderator powers until a proper election could be made. While Ohyeah had been a moderator before, LOTA was unfamiliar with the new tools and it took him quite some time to get used to them. Ohyeah and LOTA were able to put their powers to the test only a while later, when a troll arrived on Prehistopia and began posting sexually explicit posts on the forum. For humorous purposes, Ohyeah edited the comments to reflect back at the troll, chasing him off. Spinosaur King returned and banned the troll, but gave Ohyeah a friendly reminder that he had been abusing his powers. This episode is still joked about by LOTA from time to time, although it is unknown if Ohyeah remembers it. LOTA and Ohyeah were voted to remain moderators, as was Spinodontosaurus. Prehistopia flourished rapidly, and discussions carried on. It was here that LOTA created his first truly successful threads. Some of these threds, like "The Pwnage Thread", remained healthily active throughout Prehistopia's history. Since the creation of Prehistopia, LOTA visited Topix much less, although he did announce his official return at the end of the Topix Dark Ages. After the hacking of Prehistopia, LOTA fled to Spinosaur King's new forum, Imperial Palace. He climbed the ranks to become an administrator, and is today one of the most respected contributors in the forum empire. Category:Contributors Category:Former trolls Category:Senior contributors Category:Administrators